


look at me

by demigodbeautiies



Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [8]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alex, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sub Alex, and married because I can do that, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: “Do you remember what I said at the Plaza?” he asked quietly, “at our engagement party?”Alex sucked in a sharp breath, a sure sign that he remembered the exact moment, hidden away in a bathroom as they waited for their engagement party to begin. The soft words weighted with promise that Henry had whispered into his ear.-It's their wedding night. What else were you expecting to happen?
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129112
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	look at me

**Author's Note:**

> This harks back to [this fun fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130912) which you don't have to read before reading this, because I maintain I will never put actual plot in these fics, but it's also a fun read, if you'd like to!

They were heading off to the Seychelles in the morning. 

As far as Henry was concerned, however, their honeymoon had started the moment they left Buckingham Palace and he stopped having to deal with Phillip. 

He watched Alex for most of the drive out of the city centre, hands linked in the backseat until Alex saw someone waving at them as they passed, and pulled away to wave back. 

“Already left London, huh?” Alex said, when they finally arrived at their destination. Henry stepped out onto the gravel path after him, and rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve told you a thousand times, Richmond on Thames is still-”

Alex leaned over and pressed a kiss to Henry’s cheek, and Henry smiled, allowing his words to taper off into nothing but light laughter. 

God, he was so disgustingly in love. 

Being married was great. 

It was a whirl of being welcomed and shown around the estate, before a member of staff showed them the room they would be staying in for the night, and left them to their own devices. 

There was a bottle of wine set out at the side of the room, a few pieces of chocolate, and an artful card wishing them a very happy wedding day. Next to it all sat a small parcel, with what looked like a card written by Bea, and Henry smiled at the thought, making a note to open it first.

“So,” Alex said, drawing Henry’s attention away from the table all at once. He was wandering around the room with curious eyes. “What now, dear husband?”

Henry shrugged, even as his chest stuttered at the word _husband._

So, so, stupidly in love. 

“Whatever you like,” he said, still watching Alex explore. 

He nodded, hands trailing across pieces of furniture as he took it all in.

“This is nice,” he said, eyeing up a large and obscenely ornate mirror fixed to a mahogany vanity. “Which colonised country did y’all take it from?” 

Henry walked up behind him to hook his chin over his shoulder, taking in the make of it before he caught Alex’s eye in the mirror. 

“Seems to me like Newcastle,” he said, and Alex laughed. 

He rested a hand on Alex’s hip absently, smiling at the sight of a gleaming gold ring on his hand. It matched Alex’s, sitting beautifully on the hand resting on the vanity. 

Alex sighed, pressing back against him. Henry shifted, but Alex’s weight leant against him anyway. Not uncomfortably, but - 

Present. 

It was a sudden and sharp reminder that they were married, and alone, and not to be bugged by anyone for quite some time. 

He looked at Alex in the mirror, looked at the sight of _both_ of them in the mirror, eyes catching on the sight of Alex, beautiful in his wedding suit. His mind cast back to a throwaway thought from months and months ago. 

“Do you remember what I said at the Plaza?” he asked quietly, “at our engagement party?” 

Alex sucked in a sharp breath, a sure sign that he remembered the exact moment, hidden away in a bathroom as they waited for their engagement party to begin. The soft words weighted with promise that Henry had whispered into his ear as he came against him. 

To fuck him against a mirror so he could see how pretty he looked. 

“You said a lot of things,” Alex said, and Henry smiled. 

“One in particular.”

“Might have to remind me, baby,” he said. He turned in Henry’s arms, until they were pressed chest to chest. Henry smiled, and kissed him, softly, gently. 

To begin with.

“Take off your clothes,” he said, pulling away and out of his reach.

“Oh,” he said, and Henry raised an eyebrow. If Alex wanted anything different, he would step back in a second - 

But he just reached up to unbutton his shirt, breath already coming faster, and Henry smiled. 

He stepped back further, moving to sit on the edge of the bed at the centre of their room. He could see Alex swallow, hard, but his hands didn’t waver, and he continued to strip off the designer suit he had been wed in, leaving it in a heap on the floor. 

Henry leaned back on his hands, watching Alex watch him as he lost more and more of his clothes. His smile didn’t grow, but he could feel heat pooling low in his gut as he stared, watching his husband be _good._

“Beautiful,” he murmured, as the last of his clothes fell to the ground. Alex’s eyelids fluttered. 

“Henry-”

“Turn around,” he said, cutting him off. Alex nodded, and obeyed, unquestioning. 

“Good,” he said. “Hands on the table.”

“Henry-”

“Colour?”

“Green,” Alex said, unhaltingly. 

Henry grinned. He could just about catch his eye in the mirror, and Alex looked at him, waiting. Being good. 

“Good,” Henry said. “Then hands on the table.”

And Alex obeyed. 

Henry stood again, wandering slowly over to the wine that had been set out for them, and pouring himself a glass. 

He could see Alex twitching, fidgeting and eager, desperate to get started, and sipped his wine, staying silent. Alex’s eyes darted to his in the mirror, but he didn’t turn around, too keen, desperate to be _good._

Henry smiled again.

He moved over to him, and delighted in the gasp that came when he pressed his hand against his husband’s hip, fingertips mere inches from brushing against his cock. 

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, just to see Alex shiver. His hand crept towards his length, wrapping around it slowly in a loose grip.

“Look how pretty you are,” Henry murmured, stroking his hand slowly, slowly, up and down Alex’s dick. His mouth dropped open, like he was going to say something, or perhaps like he wanted to moan, and couldn’t control it. Henry felt him shiver, and watched his eyes flutter shut.

“I said look, Alex,” he said, maybe sharper than necessary, wrist twisting hard, and Alex scrambled to look up again, cheeks darkening with a heady flush. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, and Henry laughed, moving his hand just a bit faster.

His hips pressed back against Henry and he groaned, realising just how hard he was now that Alex was rubbing his bare ass against him - 

“Fuck me,” Alex said, and Henry nodded, altogether too desperate to chastise him, never wanting to say no, least of all now. 

There was only so much control he could have and discipline he could give, at any given point. Not when he was freshly married. 

“ _Henry_ ,” Alex said, panting with desire, now, “Baby, grab the lube, _please_ -” 

Henry stopped. 

Fuck.

“Henry, tell me you-”

“I’m so sorry,” he started, and Alex groaned, head dropping forward. His arms shook. 

“Would the staff-”

“Are you going to ask the staff to get us lube?” he snapped, embarrassed. 

He looked away from Alex, weighing his options. It was their fucking wedding night. Surely there had to -

“Oh, God damn it,” he muttered, cheeks flushing a deep red. 

“What?” Alex asked, but Henry just shook his head, walking over to the table with the wine and the card and Bea’s fucking -

He flipped the card open, and sighed, deciding that he would never bring this up to anyone, _ever._ In curly script on stupidly nice lettered paper - 

_In case you forgot anything! Love Bea <3 _

“Babe, is now really the-”

“We’ve got lube,” Henry said, knowing he sounded somewhere between mortified and triumphant. 

“What?” 

“Bea sent us lube,” he said, turning back to Alex, where he had shifted forward to rest on his elbows atop the vanity. They also had condoms and what looked like some snacks, but those didn’t feel as relevant at the minute.

“Okay, I really don’t want to think about your sister when I’m this hard, but also, thank fucking God.” 

Henry laughed, and moved back to him, shucking off as much of his clothes as he could along the way. He pulled Alex up as he returned, kissing him slowly, hand pressed against the skin of his lower back.

“Bend over again,” he said against his lips, and Alex nodded quickly, eager to get back on track. Henry laughed as he leant forward again, forearms resting back on the vanity. 

“Did she spring for anything fancy?” Alex asked, and Henry scrunched up his face. 

“Do you want me to ask about June during-”

“Okay, nevermind, just-”

Henry cut him off by drizzling the lube directly onto his ass. 

Alex gasped, hips twitching forward.

“Shit, babe, give a guy some warning-”

“Quiet, now,” he said, and Alex groaned, but shut his mouth. 

Henry watched him push his hips back, pressing against the top of his thigh, and smiled. 

He reached down, rubbing his fingers through the lube against his skin, down, down, and pressing just gently into Alex. He gasped below him, shifting his hips backwards, but Henry drew his hand out as he did, and he whined. 

“Patience,” he said, and Alex nodded, looking like he had none, but like he was willing to try. For Henry. For his husband. 

He pressed his finger deeper, adding another and delighting in the spasms around them from the man below him. 

“Can I- Can I-” Alex started, and Henry looked up to watch him lick his lips in the mirror. He raised an eyebrow, and pressed against his prostate, just to see him keen. 

“What was that?” he asked, and Alex nodded. 

“Can I touch myself,” he gasped out, finally, as Henry pressed against his prostate again, and again, and again. He could feel him twitching, and he smiled.

“So good for asking,” he murmured, and Alex gasped again, eyes fluttering shut just once before blinking open again, catching Henry’s eye as if he could prove it had only been an accident, that he was good, that he’d _look_ \- 

“Can I?” he asked again, and Henry hummed, pressing hard into him again to see him twitch. 

“No,” he said, flippant, and wanted to laugh as Alex groaned. 

“Fucking-”

“Don’t push it,” Henry said, fucking his hand into him harder; “or I won’t fuck you.”

“Fuck,” Alex moaned, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m _sorry_ -”

“Hmm,” Henry said. Alex was pressing his hips back again and again, just barely, and Henry wasn’t even confident he knew that he was doing it. He could call him out on it, punish him for it, make him kneel on the ground naked and hard and waiting while Henry just watched - 

But it was their wedding night. 

“Okay,” he said, pulling his hand back; Alex gasped. “Up you get,” he murmured, tugging on his shoulder until he got the hint and raised himself up onto shaking arms. Henry watched them twitch, fists curled hard on the mahogany beneath him. 

He grabbed the lube again, pouring more onto Alex, more onto _him,_ and shifting his hips forward, pressing into him slow and so good, delighting in the low moan Alex let out as he did. It wasn’t just his arms shaking, now, it was his whole body, arms and thighs and shoulders, like it took all his energy to hold himself up for Henry.

“Good, so good,” Henry murmured, and Alex cried out, as he started to move his hips in earnest, leaving no time for either of them to adjust as he set a ruthless pace. 

He ran his hands down over Alex’s skin; his back and shoulders and chest, brushing his thumb over his nipples just to watch him twitch harder, and gasp. 

“Henry,” he moaned, and Henry laughed. 

He slammed back against him, hips hitting Alex’s with a loud _slap_. He could see Alex’s eyes shut tight in the mirror, just for a second, before he saw Alex open them again, so desperate to be good. Like he cared about nothing more than watching himself, if that was what Henry wanted him to do.

“So obedient,” Henry mused, gasping around each panting breath he took.

Alex cried out _loud_ as he hit his prostate, and Henry stopped, leaning forward to drape himself over Alex’s back to the chorus of his frustrated groans. He was so warm, like his skin was burning up. Henry could feel him breathing heavily, practically panting, underneath his own ribs. 

He reached his hand down to stroke Alex’s cock, delighting in the way he writhed beneath him, squirming and crying out with each sensitive brush of his fingers, before starting to move his hips again, slow and hard and deep. 

“Hen- ah, fuck, fuck, Hen- Henry- “ he sobbed, voice hiccuping every time Henry fucked into him. 

Henry pressed him harder, and Alex stumbled, hands flying up to press against the mirror to help him keep his balance. His fingertips curled against the cold glass, and Henry could just about see the mirror start to fog up with Alex’s breath over his head. 

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Henry muttered, just to hear Alex cry out again. He heard him gasp as he fucked against his prostate, once, twice, keeping up a relentless pressure to make him fall apart. 

“Baby- _shit, shit,_ ah- mm _mm_ -” Alex babbled, basically nonsensical at this point. 

Over his shoulder, Henry could see his eyes shut tight, head tipping forward. 

And that just wouldn’t do.

Henry brought a hand up to run his fingers through his thick hair, gentle, at first, before tightening his grip and using it to yank his head backwards. Alex cried out, a sharp and loud sound that Henry felt go straight to his dick, as his eyes flew open and caught Henry’s in the mirror. 

“Baby-”

“Look at yourself,” Henry said, not teasing so much as a sharp command. Alex gasped, eyes blinking, and Henry tightened his grip in his hair. 

“Henry,” he whined, and he let his grip slacken, but his head didn’t fall, eyes roving over his flushed cheeks and hard cock and all of the skin on display -

“Good boy,” he hummed, and Alex let out another sharp cry. “Don’t look down.”

“ _Henry_ ,” he said, again, like he was completely incapable of saying a single other thing. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” he said, fucking hard into him again. 

Alex let out a shout, pushing his hips back to meet Henry’s thrusts. He moved his hips faster, harder, suddenly more eager than anything else to make the man he loved - his _fucking_ husband - come apart underneath him.

“So good,” Henry said, again, and again, desperate to make Alex know how _wonderful_ he was - 

“I’m- I’m gonna- Henry, baby, _please-”_

“Come for me,” Henry gasped, tightening his hands on Alex’s hips before he came himself, shaking apart over Alex, _into_ Alex. 

He cried out, and Henry felt him shift to tug at his cock before he was coming too, tightening around Henry and moving his hips frantically, still palming at his own cock as he fell to pieces around him. 

Henry gasped, bowing his head to rest on Alex’s shoulder blades as they both shook, breathing heavily in the still air of the bedroom. 

“Fuck,” he said, and Alex nodded, still gasping for breath beneath him. 

Henry swallowed hard, pulling out and peppering quiet apologies to Alex as he winced, and groaned.

He had just a second to realise his legs were shaking before Alex was swaying dangerously backwards. His hands shot out to grab for his husband, holding him up with hands around his waist before pulling him towards him and letting him relax his weight onto him. 

“Let’s get you in a bath,” he murmured, and Alex nodded. Henry glanced back at the mirror, taking in his own rumpled hair and flushed cheeks, and - 

“Alex,” Henry said, stopping them both.

“Hm,” he hummed, looking up at Henry.

“You got cum on the vanity,” he said, looking down at Alex to see him flush.

“I’ll say sorry to the- what is it? Newcastle-ers? Newcastleites?”

“The Geordies,” he said, and Alex rolled his eyes, still smiling.

“I’ve got time to learn it.”

Henry smiled, tightening his hold around his waist and moving them on towards the bathroom. 

“You do,” he said, “Maybe not tonight, though.” 

Alex laughed, and shook his head.

“I’ve got some other plans, anyway.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ]
> 
> yell at me on tumblr @ americanbeautiies


End file.
